Motorcycle Ape
by Sensaiman
Summary: … and then he hit MY RICKY dead in the face.


Motorcycle-Ape

By

Sensaiman

A Castle Fanfiction

_Summary: … and then he hit MY RICKY dead in the face._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Castle. Post __Law and Murder_

_Note; This was inspired by a challenge by Spicegirl 1324. Sorry I misunderstood what you wanted, kiddo, but anyway this my "Out of the Way Josh" story. Yes I know I've gotten rid of him in at least 4 of my previous stories, but in reality this is the second time I've actually dumped him onstage [and even then he was the dumper], and really isn't just so much fun to ditch the jerk?_

Chapter 1

As soon as I stepped out of the elevator, I saw him, sitting in his chair next to my desk. He looked so cute, sitting there, with his head in his hands waiting. I could see the newspaper sitting on my desk and I knew that inwardly he was trembling with fear, waiting for me and-the BLOW UP. [_Boy was he in for a surprise_]

He looked so adorable sitting there in stark terror that I couldn't help stopping for a moment to watch him, a smile on my lips. Looking at him made me remember last night. It had started when I had asked him to go see _Forbidden Planet _with me. It was so cute the way he had pretended not to know the film. [_When will he learn that I talk to Lex all the time_] He was so sweet during the movie trying to keep from mouthing the dialogue that I was sure he knew by heart. It was so much fun watching him squirm and pull his lip tight every time Robbie the Robot said one of his lines. The whole movie had been wonderful, sharing our popcorn, sharing our drink [_Separate straws thank you_], sharing our Skittles and Red Vines. I am not even sure he realized when we started holding hands. All in all an almost "perfect" movie date [_The only thing that would have made it better would have been a full on make out session during the trailers. Well there's always next time_] The way he had begged and pleaded with me to go to Remy's with him after the movie had just melted my heart. If I had had any lingering doubts about us getting together last night had banished them. When he walked me back to my car after our snack, he had leaned in an given me a lingering kiss on the cheek [_It had taken all my will power to keep from grabbing him, throwing into the back of the Crown Vic and having my wicked way with him. Again there's always next time_].

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face and a plan in my head. First thing when I got to the precinct I would borrow Rick's iPhone and send a "Dear John" text to Motorcycle Boy, and then I would work my wiles on a certain writer until he was mine! By the end of today Richard Alexander Rodgers [AKA Rick Castle] was going to be my everlasting devoted slave –I mean- boyfriend. I was just thinking of how much fun we were going to have, when the phone rang.

"Girl, you better sit down", Lainie had screamed over the instrument.

"Why?"

"Have you seen the paper, yet?"

"No". I replied.

"Look at page six".

With a sinking feeling in my heart I opened my front door and brought it in. Opening to page six, there it was; a picture of Castle and I as we were leaving the _Angelica_. I had my arm linked through his and we were both laughing at something he had said. It really was a cute picture, but the caption was something else "Writer and Muse sharing an intimate moment", it had read. Smiling I picked up the phone again.

"Lainie, what are you upset about, I think it's kind of sweet"

"Who, are you, and what have you done to Beckett?" she asked.

"Lainie honestly, it's okay, If Castle and I are going to be together I have to get used to this sort of thing".

"Yeah I guess that's true, if…WHAT DID YOU SAY?". The scream was so loud it almost burst my eardrum

"I said 'If Castle and I are going to be together I have to get use to this sort of thing' "

"Does that mean you have finally come to your senses about him."

"Yes Lainie I have finally realized that I want a relationship with Rick Castle"

"And you've broken up with Dr. Dreamcycle?'

"Well not yet. He was on duty all day yesterday, and I didn't want to upset him when he was doing open-heart surgery. I'm going to text him when I get to the precinct, I don't think an emotional confrontation would do either of us any good. Besides our whole relationship was made up of e-mails and texts with an occasional personal appearance, so this seemed a very fitting way to break it off", I looked at my Dad's watch, "Lainie its getting late, I need to get ready for work. I'll come down to the morgue and talk to you this morning. Okay?"

'Yeah that'll be fine. See you later".

When I hung up the phone my eye moved back to the picture on page six. Rick and I really did make a cute couple. And that's when the idea hit me. I knew that Paula, Rick's publicist, always called him if there was an item about him in the paper, and an item like this would have had her on the phone early. I was almost sure he had seen the picture and caption by now, and I could have a little fun with him before I told him how I really felt. The first step in my plan was to pick the right outfit, something intimidating and hot. I had just the thing. I put on a black top [_I could tell from the times I had worn black to precinct that it was color he liked on me_], my skinny biker jeans [_I knew that when I had worn these he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of certain parts of my anatomy_], and finally my black knee length boots [_These I had only worn to work once because the whole day Castle hadn't been able to keep his eyes off my legs_]. For a moment I thought about wearing my black leather jacket but I decided against it. [_I wanted to tease the poor guy, not kill him_]. I made my eyes a little darker that usual and my lips a little redder, let my hair fall into its natural wavy state, and I gave myself an extra spritz of my cherry scented cologne. Then I looked at myself in the mirror, Ricky was either going to love the way I looked or he was going to have a heart attack when he saw me, preferably the former. [_Oh my God I thought, I'm back in High School dressing up for my boyfriend_] With a little giggle at that idea, I put the chain with my mother's ring on, took my shield and piece from the drawer, picked up the paper, and headed for the 12th.

This was going to be fun. First I would make him squirm a little, and then I was going to make him mine all mine. That was the plan anyway. Funny how things never seem to work out the way you think they will.

Chapter 3

Which brings me back to the moment I was telling you about. As I said, he looked so adorable sitting there in stark terror that I couldn't help stopping for a moment looking at him, a smile on my lips. I was so engrossed in watching My Writer-Boy shaking in his boots, that I failed to notice the hulking figure in the black leather jacket walking past me. It all happened in an instant, one-minute Castle was sitting in his chair head in his hands, and the next he was being yanked out of his seat by a big Motorcycle driving ape. That Son of a Bitch yelled "Keep your paws off my girl!", and then he hit MY RICKY dead in the face. Like I said it had happened so fast that nobody in the squad room had had time to react, but now everyone went into overdrive, Ryan and Esposito grabbed the jerk and pulled him away from Rick. Rick had collapsed back in his seat and had put his handkerchief up to his nose, and I was running down the hall to my desk as fast as I could. "Cuff him", I yelled to Ryan, "And put him in Interrogation! Esposito get Lainie", and then I was on my knees in front of the man I adored. I took the handkerchief from his hand and held it up to his nose, "Ricky, baby, put your head back. You're going to be okay, honey. Kate's here, I'm going to take care of you, baby. It's going to be all right. I love you

Ricky, don't worry, I'm going to take care of you."

"Kate"

"Shhh, honey, don't talk. Just keep your head back."

With one hand I held the handkerchief up to his nose, and with the other I made little rubbing motions on his arm. Behind the handkerchief I could see that his right eye was already getting blue and puffy. My baby was going to have a hell of mouse tomorrow. The blood, which had been spurting out of his nose, had dwindled down to a trickle. I leaned up, kissed him on his cheek, and then his neck.

"If that big ape has broken this cute nose", I thought, "I will shoot him and throw his body in Long Island Sound".

"Kate", Rick said, "Did you just say you love me?"

"Yes, honey I did, now just be quiet. Lainie'll be here in a minute and she'll fix you up. Just relax, baby, please".

I was about to yell for Ryan to see what was taking them so long, when the elevator doors opened and Lainie and Esposito came running down the hall.

"What, the hell happened?", Lainie asked pushing me out of the way and opening up the First Aid kit.

"That, asshole, Josh, came in here and punched Ricky in the face", I said the anger starting to boil up in me again.

"Esposito", Lainie said, "Help me get him downstairs, I need my tools"

"Come on, Bro", Esposito said as he lifted my boyfriend out of his chair.

"Kate", Rick said, sounding for all the world like a little boy who has just been beaten up by the school yard bully [_If anything I fell a little bit more in love with him at that moment than I already was, if that is possible_]

"It's okay, baby, just go with Lainie and Javier. I'll be down in a little while"

"I love you too, Kate", he said as they helped him towards the elevator.

"I know, honey, I know". I said.

Once I had watched them take My Ricky into the elevator, I turned on Ryan.

"Where is he", I growled

"I put him in # 1"

"Good. Everyone stay out of observation, that asshole is mine"

"Uh, Beckett, what say you leave your weapon with me?"

I had to smile at that.

"You know Ryan, that's not a bad idea", I said handing over my piece.

And then I turned and marched towards Interrogation room # 1.

Chapter 4

Before I went in to confront the ape, I looked at him through the two-way mirror. Although he was still in handcuffs, the jerk was sitting there with a big stupid grin on his face. He was actually proud of his barbaric action. As I stood there looking at him, my anger just kept growing. The fact that if I had let the bum go to Haiti when he wanted to wouldn't have happened only pissed me off even more. Because of my stupid fears and insecurities the sweetest, most loving man in the world was now lying on an autopsy table with a black eye and maybe [_Please, God no_] a broken nose. Just then Motorcycle Ape let a little chuckle, and that did it.

I stormed into interrogation, grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him out of his chair, slapped him and yelled, "You hit my boyfriend in the face, you jerk!"

At least that's what I wanted to do; what I actually did was walk into the room, and very calmly said, "Dr. Joshua Davidson, I arrest you for the aggravated assault of Mr. Richard Castle. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to..."

"Kate, Babe, what are you doing?"

I ignored him and just continued giving him rights. When I finished, I asked him, "Dr. Davidson do you understand these rights as they have been recited to you?"

"Kate, sweetie, what's going on?"

"Dr. Davidson, do you understand these rights as they have been recited to you?", I repeated.

"Kate, I don't understand."

"Oh really, I'm sorry, let me explain. You just assaulted, without provocation, a respected and highly influential citizen in the middle of a police station. In front, I might add, at least a half dozen members of the New York Police Department, including three senior detectives and their commanding officer _[Montgomery had come out of his office just as ape boy had punched Ricky_]. In other word, Doctor, you are in a great deal of trouble. Now I am going ask you one more time if you understand you rights and if you do not answer; I'm going to add a charge of resisting arrest. Now, Dr. Davidson, do-you-understand-these-rights-as-I-have-recited-them-to-you."

"Yes, but Kate why are you doing this?"

"Because, you asshole, you just punched my boyfriend in the face."

"Wait a minute, I thought I was your boyfriend."

That's when I started to calm down a little.

"Yeah, I know, Josh", I said, "and in a way I'm sorry, or at least I would be if you hadn't attacked Castle. Look, I should have never asked you stay when you wanted to go to Haiti. I have been using you to hide from the feelings I have had for Rick for a long time. I've been in love with Castle for over a year, but last summer he accidentally hurt me, and I was afraid of getting hurt again, so I used you as a buffer against him. It wasn't fair to you or me, and it definitely wasn't fair to him. Over the last few weeks it's just gotten to the point where I can't deny my love from him anymore. I know I should've told you sooner, but really when could I? Since you've stayed, we've only seen each other once or twice. I was going to text you today, but that was before, of course, you did that stupid thing out there".

Thinking about My Ricky sitting in his chair bleeding, suddenly refueled my anger. Sure if I had broken it off sooner this wouldn't have happened, but the big ape didn't have to hurt My Baby.

"Look, Josh, if I go ahead with these charges, you will spend a long time in jail. Remember Castle is a friend of the mayor, the Police Commissioner, and several judges; not to mention most of the officers here at the 12th; if this goes to trial you will probably get, at least, ten years. I am willing to drop the charges on one condition."

"What is it".

"You take the earliest and farthest assignment with Doctors Without Borders you can get, and you stay away as long as you can. What do you say?"

"Okay".

"Good, now stand up".

He did, and I walked him out of Interrogation and into the squad room.

"Ryan, I'm letting him go, escort him downstairs. Oh and don't uncuff him until he's outside".

"Right, boss.", Ryan said and frog marched Motorcycle Boy out of our lives forever.

Not even waiting to see him go down the stairs, I rushed to the elevator and headed down to the Morgue. As soon as I walked through the steel doors, I saw Ricky sitting up on the autopsy table, an ice pack against his eye, and that adorable nose bandaged.

"Lainie", I said in a heart broken voice, "is his nose…"

"No, girl, its just sore. He'll be fine in a day or two. Just don't kiss him on his right cheek for a while, and be sure to watch how you go for his lips".

In my relief at finding his nose okay, I didn't even feel embarrassed at what she said.

I walked over to the table, and put my hand on his knee.

"Do you want to go home, baby?", I asked.

He nodded his head and Esposito helped him off the table.

"Kate", he said, "can we watch _Forbidden Planet_ again?"

"Sure, sweetheart, anything you want", I said.

Suddenly there it was that old Castle glint in his eyes, and I knew exactly what my words had made him think of. There were many times when I had seen it, and all I could do was roll my eyes, but now it just gave me a thrill of anticipation.

"Uh, Kate, did you say anything", he asked his eyes lighting up.

Not even caring that Lainie and Esposito were watching, I leaned into him, kissed him on the pulse point under his left ear, and nipping his earlobe, I whispered huskily, "Anything, baby, Any-thing".

Later that night as I lay wrapped in my lover's arms, I thought that in spite of everything that had happened today had worked out even better than I had planned.

The End?


End file.
